herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfsbane
Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) is a Marvel Comics superheroine, associated with the X-Men. A Scottish mutant, Wolfsbane possesses the ability to transform into a wolf or into a transitional state somewhere between human and wolf. She has honed her powers to shift between human and wolf characteristics but must keep her feral instincts at bay when she does. She was originally a member of the X-Men's 1980s junior team The New Mutants. Later on she joined the Pentagon-sponsored X-Factor and was also associated with the British superhero team Excalibur. She appeared for a time as a teacher at Xavier's Academy in New X-Men. She served as a member of the X-Factor Investigations detective agency. History Rahne Siclair a werewolf mutant raised as an orphan. When Rahne was born her mother died in childbirth and was raised as a orphan by Reverend Craig her father who did not want anyone to know she was his daughter. When Rahne was little Craig forced a strict religious code so she would become a Presbyterian. Powers and Abilities Mutantion: Wolfsbane's mutantion started when she was around 13 to 14 years old. Unlike other mutants Rahne has the powers of a wolf which causes people to mistake for a werewolf instead of a mutant. *'Lycanthropy:' Wolfsbane's mutantion gave her Lycanthropy a power that werewolves and werecreatures have. However she is not a werewolf. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wolfsbane's mutantion allows her great speed just like all people who have lycanthropy. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolfsbane's mutantion allows her impressive strength an ability common with lycanthropy. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolfsbane's mutantion improves Rahne's stamina. This keeps her from getting exhausted to easily and is also a common power for any with lycanthropy. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolfsbane's mutantion makes her more agile than a reregular person. Her super agility is another comes with the abilities and powers of lycanthropy. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolfsbane's mutantion gives her great reflexes allowing her to react super quick. This is also another traits that comes from lycanthropy. *'Superhuman Durability:' Wolfsbane's mutantion helps make her more durable. Super durability is one of abilities that people get from lycanthropy. *'Healing Factor:' Wolfsbane's mutantion gives Rahne super healing allowing her body to heal faster than normal. Her healing factor is another ability gained from lycanthropy. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Wolfsbane's mutantion allows her to endure more than a normal person. *'Superhuman Senses:' Wolfsbane's mutantion gives her better senses beyond a regular person and a normal wolf. She can sense pheromones and emotions with her amazing abilities. *'Superhuman Vision:' Wolfsbane's mutantion allows amazing vision. Her mutant powers give her infrared vision, ultra violet heat vision, abilities that are not found in normal wolves. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Wolfsbane's mutantion allows her to hear better than most people and animals. *'Superhuman Smell:' Wolfsbane's mutantion enhances her smell far beyond an average wolf. *'Fangs and Claws:' Wolfsbane's mutantion gives her wolf teeth and claws after she transforms. *'Asgardian DNA:' Hrimhari gave some of his DNA/blood to Wolfsbane making her an Asgardian mutant hybrid. The Asgardian DNA enhanced all her her mutant skills to the amazing strength of an Asgardian. Becoming an Asgardian mutant hybrid was another step in her mutantion. *'Immortality:' When Hrimhari save Wolfsbane her gave her the powers of the Asgardian Norse gods this includes immediately. *'Shapeshifting:' Wolfsbane's mutantion cacauses to transform from a human into a wolf and change back. *'Secondary Mutantion:' Wolfsbane's second mutantion has increased many of her original powers even her Asgardian powers. Her new mutantion allows Rahne to create a pack of wolves just like her. Personality Rahne has the personality of a wolf. She is loyal, fearless and territorial. If Rahne feels her friends or her home is threatened in anyway, she is ready to face the danger. She has a catastrophic self-image, lives terror of sin, lives in shame and is shy and timid. She cries fairly easily and sees no particular reason to hide this. Rahne also feels uneasy and over whelmed in large cities. However despite her timidity, Rahne is smart and very courageous. She can soldier through considerable pain and distress, though she obviously feels miserable when doing so. Rahne is a sweet kid, who wants to do good and help people. She wears her heart in her sleeve, and has strong emotions. As a wolf she feels free and uninhabited she loves experiencing nature through her animal senses and can leave all of her problems behind as she runs wild. Until her feelings of guilt and sinfulness catch up with her then she goes back to being sad. Quotes Family Tree *Craig Sinclair - Wolfsbane's cruel biological father who lied to her and said that she was an orphan. Deceased years later Wolfsbane learn that Reveren Craig was her real father she killed him when he used her. *Vanora - Demigod mutant daughter of Hrimhari and Wolfsbane from another world/reality. *Asgardian DNA/Blood - Hrimhari gave his blood to his love Wolfsbane to save her life. His DNA and their alternate daughter ties and connects her family to the Norse gods. *Sinclair Family - Wolfsbane's family is Scottish her father was a Presbyterian reveren. But other than that everything else about her family tree is unknown. Gallery Wolfsbane_animated.png|Wolfbane in X-Men animated series Wolfbane_Evolution.png|Wolfbane in X-Men Evolution Wolfbane_WXM.png|Wolfbane in Wolverine and the X-Men Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Gentle Giants Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Predators Category:X-Force Members Category:Paranormal Category:Unwanted Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Category:Animals Category:Neutral Good Category:Loyal Category:Vigilante Category:Determinators Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Egalitarian Category:Female Category:Orphans Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:New Mutants Heroes Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Book Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Superheroes